


Drunk On You

by SquaryQ



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable but also unexpected - that Kuroko would marry Momoi and Hyuga would be with Riko, but which happened first would surprise many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk On You

Her laugh flutters through Hyuga’s body like butterflies. He was tired and drunk – drunk on attention. He had never had so much to drink. He blamed Izuki and his killer puns. He blamed Kiyoshi and his lame obsession with photo taking for his drunkenness. He blamed Koganei and Mitobe’s shot drinking game. He blamed Kagami Taiga’s strong stomach for his drunkenness. He didn’t blame her though. He couldn’t blame her.  
The music in the wedding reception hall is loud. Who would have thought that Momoi Satsuki would have actually married Kuroko Tetsuya? The bubbly bubble-gum pink haired woman looks amazing in her princess dress; a sweetheart neckline bling encrusted tool ball gown with an illusion sparkling sleeve. She looks like a princess and Kuroko looks awestruck, like he still cannot fathom the fact that he has just married her and her name is now Kuroko Satsuki, though many of her friends are still calling her by her preferred name, Momoi.   
Everybody watches as the blue haired shadow has his day in the light, whisking his beautiful busty bride across the ballroom. Kise Ryouta hoots and hollers while Aomine Daiki films the dance. Akashi Seijuro sips an expensive looking cocktail. Even Murasakibara Atushi has stepped away from the buffet line to watch two of his fellow Miracles dance to a romantic ballad.   
Hyuga watches her, as she watches them; her eyes are teary and he can’t speak. His throat is dry and he’s had too much to drink. He wanted the courage but now he’s staggering and struggling to stay upright. Izuki is his walking stick, though the eagle eyed man is ready and raring to get away from his best friend.   
The dance ceases and other couples grace the dance floor, or just drunk friends being weird. Satsuki could already head Aomine Daiki challenging Kagami to a dance battle. Not that either man could dance, but she didn’t mind. The two best men probably needed time to cool down – after all, they had been rivals since High School.   
Kuroko takes her hand and smiles politely, “It’s not worth getting involved, Momoi-san,”  
Satsuki blushes at the use of her childhood nickname, “I want to cheer Dai-chan on, Tetsu-kun!” she whines, bouncing a bit on her high heeled shoes.  
“Whatever you say, if you’re rooting for Aomine-kun then I’m cheering for Kagami-kun,” Kuroko declares, spinning his newlywed wife.  
Hyuga watches the exchange from a distance, not too engaged in the dance battle between old rivals – instead his attention lies with her. She looks so peaceful, and she’s not even that far away. But Midorima and Takao Kumiko keep getting in his way. Midorima is blushing faintly as his girlfriend from High School dance. To think they had been together for all of this time; the stubborn green haired Miracle, and the hawk eyed ravenette in the slinky silver dress and a lily corsage. The couple laugh at one another, eyes locked on each other. To Hyuga, such lovey dovey dancing is just bizarre. Especially when it’s Midorima of all people.   
He catches her gaze for the first time since the reception started. She approaches him with caution, not that comfortable with high heeled shoes on. Her dress is lilac and short, made of a thin fabric that drifts from her hips. It’s ruffled at the sleeves, which are off the shoulders. Her hair is still as short as it was those years ago, and she wears a flower crown to go along with Momoi’s theme – glamorous garden party. Not that the reception is that glamorous – it’s just a bunch of drunken basketball players staggering around on a dance floor.   
It takes the former captain of Serin a while to speak, he stammers and stumbles as he tries to form words, dumbstruck by the beautiful slim brunette that is coming his way. Aida Riko. A love not lost from Hyuga.   
“Hey, Riko,” his words are slurred but the appeal of his deep voice entrances the tipsy coach. She takes hold of Hyuga’s hand.   
“I’ve been waiting for you to look my way all night,”  
“Maybe if you sorted out your glasses, Hyuga, you would have noticed me looking at you looking at me,”  
“You’re not even looking at me now!”  
“That’s because you’re drunk!”  
“You’re watching them dancing!”  
“That’s because they’re pretty good. AND your breath stinks!”  
She wasn’t wrong, his breath did smell atrocious and the dance battle wasn’t as bad as everybody had feared. Kagami is squaring up to Aomine as they do ridiculous dance moves – from the funky Egyptian to the sprinkler to the funky chicken. Neither of the former rivals are great dancers, but they are both entertainers.   
“Zone me now Bakagami and prepare to be floored!” Aomine shouts, stunning the crowds. There’s no way that they would be able to get into The Zone over something as trivial as a dance battle.   
“You’re on Ahomine!”   
“Look Shin-chan!” Kumiko cheers, pointing at the dancers.  
“Neither Kagami or Aomine have the capacity to enter The Zone, Takao,” her boyfriend dismisses.  
“Riko,” Hyuga says, drawing the brunette’s attention back to her former schoolmate, “You haven’t changed at all,”  
“Dinner is due to be served!” Satsuki chimes from the stage. Kuroko helps her from her perch and leads her, dumbstruck, to the table they will sit at.   
Hyuga makes a fist and watches as the tables assemble, the Torou Academy students Satsuki went to High School with settle down to eat across the room from the Serin High table. The Generation of Miracles and their guests are all stuck in the middle, the tension from the years of trying to be the best, the strongest, still remain. Kise Ryouta sits with his long term girlfriend, Koneko Ryoko and on her left sits Kumiko Takao and Midorima. Akashi sits beside Midorima with his dear Haruka, while the single pringle that is Murasakibara Atushi sits with Himuro Tatsuya. Aomine is with Kagami – sat with the bride and groom.   
Riko sits between Hyuga and Kiyoshi. She digs into the food without really engaging in the chatter until the speeches begin. Her gaze is intent as the Generation of Miracles each stand to make their speeches – discussing how they always knew Momoi would get her way because Kuroko is a hopeless romantic. Not that any of this information matters to Hyuga. Riko on the other hand appears enchanted by the formalities of a wedding.   
Time flies and each member of Torou’s and Serin’s High School basketball teams speak of the trivial times of childhood humour and fun. Many tear up – even the drunk Hyuga, who is gradually sobering up.   
The boquet toss is next, and the small cluster of women bundle together waiting. Hyuga watches Riko intently – feeling rather too much like a stalker than he would like. He smiles as Momoi throws the bouquet – observing as Kumiko elbows Ryoko for the flowers. Snorting as it goes flying over both of their heads and into the arms of one Aida Riko.   
“Ha!” Hyuga smirks, getting several claps on the back from his former teammates, “I don’t know about a proposal – but I’ll take you to dinner tomorrow night if it takes your fancy,”  
“You’re drunk.”  
“On you.


End file.
